User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
We now now saterting lovin' mah third dimension! Ouh that's good you got it done babe XDDD OH MY GOD "let's say he just found a plane or something" lolk GOD YEAH!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY LIKE WHY WHAT'S THE POINT IT HAPPENS SO OFTEN LIKE I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE GODDD elias LOL don't you mean chamloen form form [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:49, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL OBVIOUSLY OH MY GOD YEAH IT IS LIKE DASH NOW JUST LIKE IDGAF LOL WHAT GRANDUNCLE ELIAS uncle grandpa LOL AH! random snort pauses between every oh edit wh "I CAME UP WITH AN EVIL PLAN INVOLVING RIVER AND THE KIDS GETTING HURT >_> <_<" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHOW JUST FREAKING UNCLE GRANDPA!!!! ALSO RANDOM REAL-LIFE TIGER LOL THE FREAKING >_> <_< FACES THOUGH I CAN'T OH? wait what kind of hella oh thing comes to your mind babe maybe it'll teach her a lesson or or or "haha welcome to the dark side babe" wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:07, October 7, 2014 (UTC) HAND SANITIZER DOG HE'S EVERYONE'S HAND AND EVERYONE'S SANITIZER AND EVERYONE'S DOG WAIT WHAT OH MY GOD YEAH THAT MIGHT BE TOO DRASTIC BECAUSE LIKE poor kestrel and astrid babbus ;-; KILL ANDRIC wait wh who is kfg's favourite character of yours other than upsilon je ne sais pas snegon BUT YEAH THAT OH NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW kfg's dark side wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC) IF YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT IT BABE ;) WHAT WHOOPIE CUSHION WH wait another planny-poo? I guess you can save it for later if you don't wanna tell me now or something ouh AW KESTREL ;-; GOD kill upsilon and end the rp wait wh the only other thing I was thinking was Bubbles but I don't really want her dead either??? ALTHOUGH SHE IS A SHIPPING KID wait wha OBVIOUSLY YEAH HOPEFULLY SHE'LL FREAKING TAKE A HINT also maybe try making upsilon contradictory and annoying wait what [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:22, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHOOPIE TOOTS toot hoot LUST THE MINK yeah that's true snegon OH yeah you could do that HYACINTH IS BASICALLY YOUR VERSION OF A KFG CHARACTER ISN'T SHE then when river finds he's alive "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!! I HATE U NOW U LYER!!!" also andric thinks upsilon's dead and then snorts river hhhhhhhhhhHHHH LOL HALF FORGIVE U kissing every edit the woman [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT YEAH HHHHHHHHH so I don't really know what you could do without HAHA ANDRIC!!! >_> <_< <_> wh GOD YEAH XD DELICIOUS BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oakely wh LOL YEAH I DID SEE THAT BABE ;)( KISSED THE WOMAN'S FOREHEAD wh kissed his face kiss ki k*BRICK'D* WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT?! WHO UPSILON AND RIVER?! GODDDDDD or andric HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOL bazicli XD who cares about elias now elias is passé like boo radley XD andric's all the hype these days XD WH- LOL WHAT GOD THAT REMINDS ME when I saw "Xenia" on your page I nearly screamed because freaking XENIA THE HEDGEHOG. HHH HH H HH GOD WHAT steampunk boy LOL KISS! SUDDENLY ALIVE! *rek't* WH xD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDD the second one would be HELLA SNORT THE FIRST ONE ALREADY IS SNORTY TO THINK ABOUT //always randomly bringing up the subject// lolk LOL HE'S FROM TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD WE READ IT LAST YEAR AND THERE'S THIS ONE LINE THAT'S LIKE "Boo Radley was passé" or something LOL WHAT gg wh YEAH FREAKING XENIA THE HEDGEHOG OH YOU KNOW SOMEONE NAMED XENIA IN REAL LIFE?! well then LOL MACHETE'D idol'd wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOHHHH MY GODDDDDD BECAUSE KESTREL OBVIOUSLY NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE SUBJECT MAKES HER UNCOMFORTABLE LIKE K FREAKING KFG AND THE WHOLE "UPPY D" THING H HH H HHH H H H H H LOL the secret life of bees wh OH MY GOD REALLY?! WELL THEN. xenia the snorthog is just...HHHHHHH SNORT LOL WHAT slurp'd ALSO I LIKE HOW AFTER YOU WERE LIKE "kill him" KFG'S JUST LIKE "OUH BRING TEH FLUFF BACK!!!" caress yer lover, smile kiss him WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH LIKE WHY EVEN AND THEN THE FREAKING WERESILON THING HHHHHH AND YEAH IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE LIKE WHAT?!?!?! LOL WHAT actually it was some snort book that I STILL HAVE FROM GRADE 9 LIKE I NEVER EVEN RETURNED IT I CAN SEE IT LIKE TWO FEET FROM WHERE I'M SITTING RIGHT NOW LIKE k but there is apparently a movie for it or somethang DESERTHOG LOL GODDD hedge x river PARAPPA'D WAIT WHAT YEAH SERIOUSLY YOU GET WHAT YOU GIVE!!!! WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) oh my GODDDDDDD HHHHHHHHH YEAH THAT THING LIKE THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WHY WHAT?!?!? HGG G G G HH H H HH H H YEAH THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY FREAKING SENSE UGH!!!!! LOL YEAH SO IT JUST RANDOMLY SITS HERE ALL THE TIME LIKE k I don't even think I ever got through the first chapter OH MY GOD LOL AHA! //TIDUS LAUGH// WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY!!! > edgeofmycentury "I CAN FIND A BILLION DIRTY JOKES IN THAT!!!!!" okay either I'm still half sheltered or SHE SERIOUSLY FINDS DIRTY JOKES IN EVERYTHING BECAUSE WHAT?! OH MY GOD LOL YOUR INTERPETATION OF THAT THOUGH PERFECT BASICALLY SUMS IT ALL INTO ONE THING silonia's not THAT booby though is she\ or am I blind like wh GOD THE FACES LOL NICKI MINAJ LAUGH?! DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:31, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY BECAUSE YEAH THERE IS SERIOUSLY NOTHING DIRTY ABOUT THAT SO WHAT?!!?!? "i see you're the disturbing one here" OH MY GOD I REMEMBER THAT LOL FREAKING "OH DEER" welp OKAY YEAH LIKE IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE SO W-H-A-T venki the hedgehog WH- LOL YEAH WHY DOES SHE EVEN LIKE ISN'T SHE STRAIGHT?! SO LIKE WHAT OH MY GODD OKAY WHAT DID I JUST LISTEN TO LOL the random tongue roll ALSO THAT RECENT EDIT?! MAKES RIVER SOUND A MILLION TIMES MORE INSANE THAN UPSILON LIKE WHAT ALSO I LOVE HOW YOU MADE UPSILON SAY OR THINK OR WHATEVER "just to a princess..." LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I COULD HAVE SWORN I HAVE HEARD THAT FROM SOMEWHERE BEFORE DIDN'T KFG SAY THAT OR SOMETHING? OR IS IT FROM SOMETHING ELSE WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAY yer buttocks wh REMEMBER THAT WEIRD VIBRANT SNORT HEDGEHOG WITH NO EARS AND CREEPY EYES MADE FROM A BAS THAT YOU LINKED ME TO ON SCRATCH "my new character" OH MY GODDD FREAKING DOOM dodom the hedgehog OUH YEAH IT WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES AFTER also the face GODDDDD YEAH FREAKING river contradictions XD wh LOL YEAH ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MAYBE YOU SAID THAT TO ME ONCE THEN LOL BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE I REMEMBER READING THAT ONCE ALSO THE BACKSTORY TO THAT? IMPECCABLE. LOL THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BEAUTIFUL NEW CHARERER LOL GOD weaves on top of weaves on top of WEAVES! GODD OH MY GOD LOL THAT SHOULD ACTUALLY BE HER LAUGH IT'S SUITING ;) wh GODDD YEAH!!!! FREAKING mak up ur min [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC) BOOTS blue boots wh LOL YEAH HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK luv ur bootis <33 dat booti got a doble chin, GODDD!!! rage the hedgehog raeg hidheg CREEPY SKINNY NECKS ON SONICS WITH DETAILED INDENT SNORTS wh GODDDD YEAH LIKE WHAT inb4 kfg's next edit summary is about oh oh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:18, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD dog with blue boots boots the doge wh GODDD LOL WH DOUGH-BLAY I said it like daw-bul DOLBY DIGITAL YEAH LIKE THE COLLAR BONE AND LIKE THE OU HOLE THANG IN YER NECK LIKE BECAUSE THE BONES wh broken collar bone XD GOD BAZICLI OH MY GODDDDDD DD D DD DD LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD DID YOU READ THAT WEIRD SHORT STORY do you have an english book with weird people with twisting tongues on the cover wait wh OHHH LOL OH MY GOD MICHAEL BUBLÉ FREAKING LOL ho ho ho tim allen I DON'T EVEN KNOW I THINK IF YOU BROKE YOUR COLLARBONE YOU WOULD LIKE DIDED?! LIKE REALLY dided BECAUSE THAT'S OBVIOUSLY FUNNY GUY WITH AN ACCENT!!! wh XDDDD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT'S LIKE SOME WEIRD OH ABSTRACT THANG BUT THEIR TONGUES ARE COMING OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS I'LL TAKE A PICTURE OF IT AND UPLOAD IT TOMMOROW ;) OH WAIT SO YOU DID READ THAT LOL chortled victorian mansion YELLOWKNIFE. GODDD creepy rex pumpkin OBVIOUSLY HILARIOUS!!!! 111 HUMOUR!!!!! //tidus laugh// [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S REALLY WEIRD AND THEN I KEPT DRAWING IT EVERYWHERE AT SCHOOL LOL BECAUSE LIKE W-H-A-T MELTING CLOCKS WHAT GOD!!! THE SNORT VINES chef peepee MR. LEMON FREAKING I REMEMBER I ACTUALLY STARTED DRAWING DURING A STREAM BECAUSE IT WAS JUST 111 AND HAIDEN WATCHING SOME REALLY BORING THING THAT LOOKED LIKE gta CALLED MR. LEMON SOMETHING OR OTHER FOR LIKE AN HOUR SO I JUST DITCHED THEM LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT?!!?!?!???!?!?!?!? NO IT WAS LIKE IT LOOKED LIKE GARRY'S MOD OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT WITH FREAKING GTA OR SOMETHING AND LIKE THE VIDEO WAS CALLED MR. LEMON OR THE CHANNEL OR IDEFK BUT IT WAS REALLY STUPID AND I DIDN'T FIND IT THE LEAST BIT FUNNY FRIDAY FRIDAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) bog i read your bog no I don't know who Sigmund Freud is but SIGMUND OKAY WHAT?! is that where the wingwong thing comes from?! penies wh YEAH TOTALLY!!! OH MY GODDD YEAH SERIOUSLY THAT'S WHY I NEVER LIKED JUST WATCHING THE VIDEOS BECAUSE THEY WERE ALWAYS BORING the only ones I really laughed at were some of those king of the hill ytp's but other than those snort ALSO CHECK THE WIKI RECENT CHANGES LOL AND "my otp!!!" contradictions wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LLOOOLLLLLLL YEAH I GUESS SHE JOINED ;) funny because ZY NOTICED BEFORE I EVEN DID but anyway babe CONTRADICTIONS ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC) wait WHAT?!!?!?!?! I DON'T REMEMBER READING THAT PART WHY WHAT HUH?! but I meant you're contradicting because "my otp" lolk INNER TURMOIL!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH yeah like same I'm okay with the ship and everything but like if RIVER DIDN'T PISS ME OFF SO MUCH HHH BUT SERIOUSLY UPSILON WAS ON TOP OF RIVER THE FUCK???? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH okay yeah it just looked like a lot of snort kissing and I LOVE YOU mommas I only scanned over it because tbh it's KIND OF AWKWARD FOR ME TO READ so yeah I can understand that for sure babe LIKE OUUHHHHH KISSED HER FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wh THE WOMAN. GOD you should message her wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT redeyedsigma wh LOL IF YOU WANT BABE <333333 OH MY GOD OKAY WHAT LOL WHAT'S WITH ALL THE ELIPSES?!?!? ALSO IT KIND OF REMINDS ME OF SKF IDEFK WHY LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDD at least APPARENTLY IT'S JUST A JOKE ALSO upsiligma fanfics UPSILON X ALINOA LOL YEAH ALSO RANDOM GIANT SPACES ...a .. GODDD LOL THAT IMAGE IS FANTASTO I DON'T EVEN KNOW JUST THE WAY IT'S WRITTEN OR SOMETHING even though skf doesn't really put that many elipses and random spaces but OUH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH EVERYONE SHIPS EVERYONE WITH EVERYTHING XDDDD YEAH I THINK IT'S THE WORDS sophisticated wh UH UM WAS IT MALE STRIPPERS??? PICASSO WEIRD PEOPLE KISSING WITH TWISTING TONGUES grapes WH mona lisa WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) GODDD upsilon self-cest wh LOL GODDDD .................................................... b ... OH LOL WHAT!!!!!!????? AFTER YOU KEPT SAYING THAT IT WAS SERIOUSLY psychic WH WHAT EVEN IS THAT ANYWAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH it doesn't even make sense so k OOOHHHHH OH MY GODDD OKAY SO SALVIDOR DALI IS THE ARTIST!!!! I GET IT NOW OKAY THAT'S REALLY CREEPY BECAUSE LIKE YOU KEPT SAYING THAT RANDOMLY?!?!?!? AND THEN SHE GOES AND GETS THAT EXACT PAINTING UNKNOWINGLY??? LOL I CAN'T WOW YOU ARE PSYCHIC AREN'T YOU WE'RE ALL PSYSCHIC!!!!!!! WH in joy melting clocks for the rest of your life <3333 wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:30, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY YOU ONLY STARTED SAYING THAT LIKE WHAT LAST NIGHT??? MAYBE THE NIGHT BEFORE???? LIKE W-H-A-T HOW WHAT??? LOL GODDDD YOU HAVE NAKED LADIES TOO????? lovely ALL WE HAVE ARE RANDOM ANIMAL PAINTINGS robert bateman wh NOT COMPLAINING THOUGH BECAUSE LIKE ANIMALS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) HOLY JESUS CRISPS OKAY LIKE I LAID DOWN AT FIVE AND I JUST WOKE UP NOW ;-; HOW DID I ACTUALLY MANAGE TO SLEEP THAT LONG DURING THE DAY- I FORGOT WHAT TIME OF THE DAY IT WAS WHEN I WOKE UP TOO hh LOL WHAT oh GODDDD YEAH like now it's just kinda CREEPAY THAT WOULD CREEP ME OUT TOO THOUGH SO YEAH WH BULLDOG WITH A HAT WHAT OH LOL yeah all the paintings in our house have an animal SOMEWHERE in them so THANK GOD NO WEIRD NAKED PICTURES [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH NOW MY NOSE IS PLUGGED AND I FEEL OH also I can't tell if it's actually hot in here or my body's snorting hh GODDD YEAH LIKE WHAT HHHHHHHH Actually there aren't any paintings with doges :'o BUT IN MY ROOM THERE ARE LIKE FIFTY MILLION DOG PICTURES IF THAT COUNTS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S REALLY FREAKING ANNOYING LIKE SERIOUSLY?? and I want to open the window but like IT'S ALREADY DARK OUTSIDE AND THE LIGHT WILL ATTRACT MORE SNORT GNATS COMING THROUGH THE SCREEN HHH GODDDDDDDDDD LOL and then my ouh day calender right now it's on a SNORT OUH DOG ON A BEACH LIKE WH after having an adorable corgi and border collie mix like k I don't know about you I'm just not really a fan of those smaller poodle-ish, shih-tzu, HAVANESE, oh dogs [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH GODDD WHAT OKAY SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHY IS IT FIFTY MILLION DEGREES IN HERE GODDD BEES WHAT queen bea well it's like a Havanese but it's just kind of oh GODDD YEAH LIKE WHAT I'M JUST A BIG DOG PERSON SO YEAH I like some smaller dogs like beagles or spaniels but like MIN PINS wh NOT THE OH FROOFROO SNORT DOGS I don't know why I just don't find them very appealing or even that cute to be honest... some people would be like "WELL YOU'RE NOT A REAL DOG LOVER THEN BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ALL DOGS!!!!!!!!" but it's just I don't find them as AESTHETICALLY PLEASING so snort wh also the dog is on a sandy beach and it's like fur is all oh and penies wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:37, October 8, 2014 (UTC)